Worries
by paperly
Summary: Chuck: "Your biggest concern is whose hair is more shiny." What if, there was a time when that was true...? A light take on a moment in the hospital for Nate and Serena. NS One-shot.


_I always wondered what happened during the episodes when Serena was at the hospital. Here's just a quick, light, __fluff__ take on it. I also apologize if something is not consistent with GG – I just started watching the show in the third season, although I have to admit I'm pretty taken with CB and NS – I think they're pretty adorable :)_

-

Chuck: "Your biggest concern is whose hair is more shiny." What if, there was a time when that was true...? A light take on a moment in the hospital for Nate and Serena. NS One-shot.

_-  
_

It had been four days since the accident, and Nate had spent every moment at the hospital. The hospital staff pretty much ignored him as he spent time helping Serena recuperate. He was there with a calming smile when she woke up. He held her hand as the doctor explained how she could have head trauma, and that they would have to do tests. He was there to give a reassuring hug when the doctors reported that she would be perfectly fine and only needed a few stitches.

He had been there the entire four days, and he was there now when Serena could finally leave the hospital.

Blair and Chuck were already back at the Waldorf apartment, organizing a cozy 'Welcome Back' dinner for their friend, and a driver was on route to pick up Serena. Things were still tense between Serena and her mother, and there was still some awkwardness when a conversation deviated towards Trip and Maureen, but Nate was determined to banish those worries from Serena's mind. This was the day she would finally be able to leave the hospital and she was the happiest he had seen her since the accident.

"I can't wait to get out of here," Serena said with a tired smile. "I feel like I've been stuck here forever."

"We had to wait until the doctors okay-ed you," Nate said as he sat on the bed beside her. Serena smiled, a little surprised by the way that Nate so calmly said "we", as if they were one unit.

"Still, I'd love to get back and eat some real food. I'm already imagining what Dorota is making for tonight."

"What? Those chocolate croissants I've been sneaking in for you weren't doing it?" Nate teased.

"No, they've been really good," Serena laughed. "But still, I'd like my creature comforts as well…like a nice long bath. I feel kinda gross just lying here all the time." Serena picked at the stiff fabric of the gray hospital gown.

"So I take it the "hospital chic" theme isn't going to be taking over the next Waldorf runway show?"

"What? You don't think I can pull off the hospital haute couture look?" Serena replied with a taunting smile.

Nate paused. The first thought that came to mind was that Serena could pull off any look – she was absolutely lovely always. Even with that hideous robe on, and a bulky bandage over the side of her face, she looked absolutely radiant.

"I don't know S," he said as he tousled her hair gently, "I don't think that hair is looking as _shiny_ as usual."

"Speak for yourself Archibald," Serena said as she playfully punched him. "Your hair is looking kinda stringy there. At least I have a good excuse for my hair as I was stuck here the last four days. Therefore...I think my hair out_shines_ your hair," Serena teased and twirled her curls as if she were some shampoo ad model. Even though her strands of hair moved limply, Nate thought that with her usual sunny smile, she looked breathtaking.

Nate slowly ran a hand through his hair. Sure, it was feeling more coarse and greasy than usual. He hadn't been home in four days either. Ever since he followed the ambulance to the hospital, he hadn't really thought of much except Serena. The only time he had even left the hospital was to stop Trip from coming in.

A worried expression must have cross his face because Serena placed a soft hand on his. "I'm sorry Nate, I don't mean to tease you like that – I really appreciate how you've been around."

"Yeah, of course," Nate said. How could he be anywhere else when he knew Serena was lying in a hospital bed? "That's what friends are for."

"Thanks Nate," Serena said with another ethereal smile, "You're the best." She paused and looked down at her hands, as if she was slightly ashamed. "I haven't said it yet, but I really do need to thank you. I'm sorry…I didn't listen to you about Trip, and that I was being naïve and foolish and…"

"It's okay," Nate said softly. "We all make mistakes. I'm still here, and I still care about you. I'm sorry too, about what happened with Trip, but we're going to get past this."

"Yeah," Serena said hopefully with a gentle squeeze of her hand, "we are going to get through this."

Nate smiled hopefully, trying not to even move as to preserve the moment -their hands in each others, both beaming at the other. It had been a tough road, but this was all that he wanted. She was safe and she was happy again. It had hurt when he had lost her, on that cold night when she entered the car with Trip, but her bright smile now…it made everything okay.

A knock came from the door, and a chauffeur stood there, looking a little abashed as even he was aware of the little moment he had disturbed.

"Miss Serena? I'm to pick you up now and escort you to the Waldorf penthouse. Your friend Miss Blair was quite adamant that I be prompt, and the car is waiting downstairs."

"Thank you," Serena said as she struggled to sit up more straightly. "We wouldn't want to keep Blair waiting. I'll just sign out with the nurse and we'll be right down."

"I'll get the car started," the driver said demurely as he receded out of the room.

"Here we go then," Serena said with a sigh as she pushed the covers off.

"So Sleeping Beauty wakes up and returns to the real world."

"So I'm Sleeping Beauty now?" Serena teased. "Not some hideous stringy-haired golem?"

"You sure give punches like – _ow!_" Nate was pleased to see that both Serena's strength and sense of humor were back to normal.

"Nathaniel Archibald! Be a real gentleman and help me get the nurse." Serena said as she struggled in preparing to stand up.

"Do you need me to get you a wheelchair?" Nate asked worriedly. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Nate," Serena pointed to the bandage on her head. "It was seven stitches on my head. I can walk perfectly, except for the doctors not letting me. My legs feel a little like jelly right now, but they'll be okay in a moment."

Despite her reassurances, Nate crossed to the other side of the bed, and like he predicted, as soon as Serena tried to stand on her two feet, she toppled over. Nate managed to catch her, but he almost fell over too.

"All right, I don't think you can stand just yet," Nate laughed.

"What, then are you going to carry me out Prince Charming?" Serena teased. Before she even finished her sentence, the wind was knocked out of her lungs as Nate swung her up quickly into his arms.

"Let's go," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Nate!" Serena said with a gasp. "You can't just carry me out of the hospital."

"Why not?" Nate said as he began to walk out of the room.

"Just…no...wait," Serena said, with a tinge of worrying her voice. Nate stopped, taken aback by how fragile she suddenly looked in his arms. "I'm…it's just…"she began explaining, her voice small, "I'm a little scared." She hopped out of his arms and leaned against the wall, her legs still shaking from the unease of balance.

"About what?"

"It's…it's been so nice these past few days. I mean…not the food, or the clothes or anything…but just spending time here with you…I felt safe. I mean, there was no worrying about Trip…or my mom…or all these other things. But now that we're going back, it's like...I have to fix all these problems in my life."

"S…" Nate said softly. "It's okay. A lot of really bad things happened, and you have a lot to deal with, but you're strong, and you can do it."

"…and you'll still be there?" Serena suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When I'm not some stitched-up mess in a hospital bed, you'll still be there to take care of me?"

"Of course!" Nate said almost immediately as he took a step towards her and put his hands on her shoulders, making her look up at him. "Serena, we're going to get through this, all of this. I'm always going to be there to help."

"I'm just...I feel like a mess. I have all these problems..."

"I have problems too, just like you, just like everyone else," Nate said reassuringly. "We'll just solve them together. Don't worry too much S. We'll get through it. "

Serena paused, then smiled genuinely, feeling a little stronger in facing her worries. "Thanks Nate," she murmured softly as she was enveloped in a much needed hug. She felt safe, like the moment she had woken up to see Nate looking protectively over her. She felt safe like the in moment when the doctors were speaking in ominous tones about further tests. And she felt happy like she did when Nate hugged her after the doctors said that she was fine. He made her feel that everything was going to be okay.

"All right, I feel ready to go," Serena said with a tired sigh. She felt ready to face whatever would come - at least with the help of a very good friend.

"Okay," Nate wrapped an arm around her supportively as they walked out the door. "Although, I don't think you need to worry so much," he began with a teasing smile, "considering how I really think you should be focusing more on how _awful_ your hair is right now."

Serena couldn't help but laugh, and Nate laughed with her.

-


End file.
